Realer than Real
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: Alli can't believe she fell for another bad boy. Clare never knew boys like Eli existed. Dave never noticed Alli until now... KC never though Clare would act like he never existed, and Jenna with KC.  Oh sophmore year...
1. Killing Me Softly With Algebra

"What do you mean, get off your back?" I muttered.

"Just leave me the heck alone, Alli," Drew muttered back.

Then he went back to math. The math I tutored him in.

Then it all came rushing in. Clare, Dave, Sav etc… everyone was right.

Drew Torres was just using me. And he was using my brain to get ahead and stay ahead.

Without me, stay ahead and leave me behind.

Just like last year with KC and Clare. He was using her. He's using me. I felt like… crap.

I sat back in my chair and remembered.

*Flashback*

"_Oh my god, Clare, I think I'm in love." I said to her dreamily. "Heck, I know I'm in love,"_

_She laughed. "Who is the lucky guy," she said in the barely interested tone._

"_Him," I pointed at Drew Torres discreetly "Ever since I laid eyes on him I knew we were meant to be." _

_Clare's eyebrows furrowed and she had a look of disapproval._

"_Be where, in trouble?"_

_I looked at Clare. "He's on the football team with Sav,"_

"_He's no good, promise you'll stay away."_

_I squeaked. "I promise, but I make no guarantees. Now you tell me about that new guy, Elijah or whatever you're crushing on." _

"_It's not a crush; he's helping me get over some stuff, and it's Eli,"_

"_I can only imagine what ELI's helping you get over and how…"_

_Clare giggled. "You are so wrong,"_

_Suddenly a hand appeared on my shoulder._

"_You're Alli right?" Drew Torres asked._

"_Yeah, you're uh Drew right?" I said, playing it cool while inside it was like if I ate a bowl of sparkler cereal._

"_I'm going to go, uh, I see Eli over there and I'm going to say uh, hi," Clare said and walked away as fast as she could without running._

_Eli greeted her and I turned back to Drew._

"_So what brings you, here, to me?"_

_Drew smiled. "I hear you're really smart and Coach says I really need to pull up my grades from the abyss they've fallen in. And since Sav is on the team, Coach suggested you first."_

_I smiled. "Sure, come by my house."_

_My parents would be out. Sav had some campaigning to do at someone else's house._

*Flashback*

My idiot brother, he was so stupid, running for president against Holly J, not that I don't want him to win because I kind of hate her.

But he wasn't as stupid as I was.

I never really did learn what happened between Eli and Clare. Guess I was too busy with Drew to care.

I'm a horrible friend.

I looked in the back where Clare was sitting across from Eli.


	2. Eli and Clare, Sitting In a Tree, Not!

She was smiling and he was whispering stuff to her stuff that made her hit him playfully and stuff that made her blush.

I guess it went well.

Chapter 2

Clare's POV

Eli was kind of close to me and it's only been three weeks of school. I have about 4 (not including lunch) classes with him including one where he's my English partner, because he's a junior and I'm gifted.

Everyday our teacher puts a 2 way topic on the board and everyone writes on it with a partner. Plus, we have to read huge books, alone and or together. Eli is very deep when it comes to his reading, but he needs help sometimes, he has this acute form of dyslexia

It went by the alphabet and I almost had KC Guthrie since no one had an F last name in our class.

I dodged a bullet there.

*Flashback*

_I was particularly depressed today as I sat at my desk. Mrs. Kwan had already informed me about my partner, who needed to tie some loose ends at the office with, ahem, PRINCIPAL Simpson. _

_My parents had a huge fight that halfway destroyed our kitchen. It was over the fact Mom allowed me to cut my hair without Daddy consulting. Sure he says he loves it and that I look more mature and beautiful than ever. Mom doesn't get why he's yelling at her then._

_Thinking about that really hurts._

_So I won't._

_On the board:_

_Interview your partner_

_Write about your first day of school._

_I didn't want to talk about my first day of school so I decided to interview my partner when he comes back from the office._

"_Hi," he said, as soon as he did. Oh my gosh… it was that kid… the kid who ran over my glasses this morning… that kid who is so…hot. I had trouble speaking._

"_Hey," I answered. "You killed my glasses,"_

_He looked at me, remembered, and smiled or smirked… kind of in the middle… I don't care, I just wanted him never to stop smiling or smirking or whatever._

"_Oh, so, you're my partner…you don't look like a junior."_

"_I'm gifted," I whispered. He looked into my eyes._

"_You also still have your pretty eyes," he whispered._

_Um, KC who? I really honest to God had trouble remembering my own name, and I didn't even know his._

"_You promised I'd see you around," I smiled._

"_I'm glad I did,"_

_Mrs. Kwan bent down to our level. She kind of liked me. Kind of…_

"_Clare, Elijah, let's keep the flirting to a minimum and return to writing." She said and walked away._

"_Elijah," I whispered, teasing._

"_Shut up, it's Eli." he joked about it. "So… you want to do 1 or 2," _

"_1." I answered immediately. _

_He smirked. "You first?"_

"_No, you first,"_

"_Whatever happened to ladies first?" _

_I smiled. "I was here first and I believe chivalry is dead,"_

"_Touché,"_

_He looked at me, up and down, practically undressing me with his eyes. Instead of violated, I felt good. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped back. It's funny, ever since he showed up I had been blushing… hard and he seems to never ever blush. _

"_So, you are in 10__th__ grade."_

"_Yes, I am in 10__th__ grade."_

"_And you're 15?" _

"_Correct,"_

"_And you have no siblings or something?"_

"_I have a sister named Darcy and she's in Kenya for little children."_

_He looked at me. "Do you miss her?"_

_No one's asked me that in awhile. She's been gone for over a year. "With all my heart, especially now,"_

"_Why now,"_

_My face blanched. I flushed. I blushed. I turned every color under the sun._

_I didn't mean to uh, say that._

"_Is that a no comment?" he said, looking up at me and trapping me with those eyes. Those pools of green that I really wanted to swim in squeezed me in and I really felt the urge to answer._

"_Clare," he whispered. Ok, he said my name. I can now die with a smile. I couldn't say a word and he knew it too. He smiled and tapped my hand lightly as to wake me up._

_Even though it was in my other hand my pencil fell. I went to pick it up but a hand was already doing that._

_I was not breathing. Damn you hormones…_

_His forehead touched mine. Was this what heaven felt like? My heart exploded and my hormones wanted him… bad… now! We reached up slowly._

"_Sorry…" he whispered "I guess I couldn't help it."_

_I don't know what he's talking about for sure. Did he not mean it, or did he mean it? _

_I nodded. "It's okay, it just couldn't be avoided." I said in a voice I could not recognize. Oh lord, was I flirting? I've never done it before and it was so easy with him._

_And he handed me the pencil. It was so warm and I fiddled with it._

"_So…uh…what were we doing?" Eli asked._

_I had forgotten. "Uh, you were saying words… and stuff about…uh… I forgot, I got lost, somewhere." Which is true, his eyes did count._

_He smirked suggestively. I blushed a bit and bit my lip._

_Great he probably thinks I'm too stupid to be in gifted. Why can't I think straight? My heart was doing the Irish jig and my stomach was in so many knots…I wanted to throw up. Good God, his green eyes…I found myself clutching the warm pencil. I wasn't breathing rhythmically. _

"_Meet me after school; I want to show you something." He had whispered in my ear._

*Flashback*

I snapped out of her vision when Eli whispered something in my ear, again.

I giggled and smacked his arm. He anticipated the attack and grabbed my fist.

Not knowing what to do with it, he spread apart the fingers and played with each one. I looked at the teacher, Mr. Garcia, and he was busy asking Dave a math question.

Seeing Eli and I so crushing on each other and in denial (Is it denial if I admit I am in denial? Both our hearts have been broken before and our families are screwy.) really hurts Dave.

Because if he was in my situation but with Alli where he could have her if he wanted, he would've been ecstatic.


	3. Cooties and Bhandurner

Dave's POV

I answered Mr. Garcia's question rather bored. He sighed and went back to his type of board.

I looked across the room where Eli and Clare were kind of holding hands. Drew was obviously ignoring Alli.

I felt my heart spark up and I didn't know who I was mad at.

Maybe I was mad at Alli, for dating so many stupid thick-headed jerks before she finally realizes the one person that wants to give her his whole world?

Or it could be Clare and Eli, for being so attainable to each other and refusing to do anything about it even though they know they're perfect for each other.

Obviously, it could be Drew and Johnny for hurting Alli.

*Flashback*

"_I am sick of all boys," Clare had said the very first day to Alli when I walked over to them._

"_Oh, so is this a bad time?" I said._

"_No, there is always time for Dave," Alli giggled and smiled at me. _

"_Good,"_

_Clare slammed her locker door. "Boys suck," she said. "This is why you had cooties when you were younger; it coated your brain with the uncanny ability to break girl's hearts and rolled it in stupidity and injected it with lies…" Clare hissed._

_I leaned back in horror as Clare looked at me like she wanted to slap me. _

"_I'm sorry," I said. _

_She kicked a pole, growled, and headed for English._

_Alli laughed and put an arm around me. "Poor Dave, don't worry, if it was Connor or Wesley, they'd be getting it too."_

"_Did she get a haircut?"_

"_Yeah, over the summer, she went on some retreat and got a haircut,"_

"_Looks good,"_

_Alli put on her pout face. "Don't I look good, Dave?" She turned in a circle._

_I was thinking. 'HELL yes,' but teased her by saying:_

"_You're okay…" _

_She smacked my arm and I enjoyed the physical contact, the first one we had since she sorta kissed me at the Dot._

_"I thought, I was the hottest girl at school?"_

_"Oh, you are..."_

_She bit her lip._

_The bell rang. Damn it._

"_Got to go, bye Dave," Alli hugged me._

"_Bye Bhandari,"_

_She rolled her eyes and scampered off. _

_Wesley and Connor came up behind me. _

"_Dude, you got it bad," Connor informed me, like I already didn't know._

_Wesley laughed and patted my shoulder._

_I groaned. "Whatever," and kicked the pole._

_But it hurt like hell. So I started jumping and Wesley and Connor laugh and in the corner of my eye I see Alli at the end of the hallway smiling and laughing._

*Flashback*

Now Alli wasn't smiling and the 1 thing I try to do most is to get her to be happy. But how do I do that.


	4. Boys, Jenna, and Drifting Apart

Alli's POV

Outside of math, I wasn't talking. It was lunch time and I got out before any of my friends. I was outside under a dark tree, alone. Then Jenna walks up.

"Bhandari, this is my table where I need to be alone,"

"You'd sit with the cheerleaders, find another lie." I said darkly.

"I'll stick to my first one, because I'm loyal and don't ditch people." She snarled and crossed her arms.

"You stole Clare's first boyfriend!" I said, as if she was accusing me and Clare.

I do the words and Clare's good with making her feel guilty with facial expressions and her silence. Jenna wants Clare to do anything, scream, yell, punch, kick, insult… but Clare's too mature for that. And since Jenna isn't as mature, it scares her. I read her like a book, and she's a pretty open one.

Jenna sat down. She clanged her lunch down, looking at a table far behind us.

"Huh? Not you two, you guys had every right, I'm talking about KC."

My eyebrows shot up. "Really…"

"He was supposed to eat lunch with me but he decided he rather eat with Dave, Connor, and Wesley."

"My ex-boyfriend is a jerk who used me for my smarts,"

Jenna took a bite of her fries. "That's rough, why?"

Jenna wasn't judging me. See, this is why I liked her. She knew mistakes, she made them. St. Clare never did. So she could almost never see my point, if it wasn't for her sister. Jenna did and she didn't say 'I told you so' unless I ask for it, like I do with Clare sometimes.

"His grades needed to be pulled up to uh… stay on the football team." I look down and growl the last part. Stupid football, throwing a ball through a Y shaped thing is not that hard. I hope Drew gets tackled into next week.

Jenna pats my arm. "KC's on the football team too,"

She bit her fry. "It takes up his whole life,"

I looked at her. Her relationship with him is not a bed of roses, and it doesn't seem like it will ever be led to one.

"Boys suck," I said. "Clare was right; when they were all younger they had cooties to give them the ability to break girl's hearts,"

"Rolled into stupidity," Jenna added, breaking her fry.

"Injected with lies," I murmured as I stabbed my chicken.

"And coated in jealousy," She thought of a new one.

I shrugged. "It's kind of hot when a guy's jealous sometimes."

"Maybe," Jenna looked thoughtful.

"Alli!" Clare said. She had Eli in one hand and a boy who had some girlish features in another. "We were looking for you because I want you to meet my new friend Adam!"

Jenna was silent. "Hi Jenna, I like your hair, it's all fluffy and blonde," Clare rushed.

Jenna smiled. "HI Clare, I like your hair too."

I looked at Jenna then at Clare, Eli, and Adam. "Where are you sitting, we're gonna sit with Wesley, Connor, Dave, we just wanted to look for you first."

"Actually, I was dragged." Adam revealed. "I feel a little third wheel-ish," Clare rolled her eyes at him.

Eli whispered something that made her blush.

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "Clare you might not want to sit there."

"Why not, I know, but with Wesley it's not that awkward anymore."

It really wasn't. He did have a whole summer to get over it. And Clare was so much more out of his league that he'd given up... for the most part anyway.

"No, KC, is sitting there."

Clare sagged next to me. "Oh…" she said quietly. She let go of both their hands. Eli sat on the other side of me.

Adam sat next to Jenna. "Oooh, who's KC?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Eli and Clare said at the same time.

Jenna nudged Adam. "He's my boyfriend now. They're kind of friends."

"Clare, Clare, Clare, you need to look your problem square in the eye and not hide in the shady trees." Adam advised her. He crossed his arms.

Clare shrugged. "The breeze is nice," she admired the breeze.

"Look, I, Adam Torres, will not let you stay here and wallow. Wallowing is for wimps, Clare."

Did. He. Just. Say. Torres? My heart felt like it was in one of those blood pressure things... when will it end!

Adam grabbed her hand again and started jerking her towards the table while I hyperventilated. Clare was friends with the enemy! Or the enemy's stepbrother! Whatever!

"Wait, wait, and wait a second Adam." She said, pleading.

He let go momentarily and allowed her to go back.

She looked at us hopefully. "You want to come?"

I looked at Jenna. "We're wimps, that table is near the football table,"

Jenna smiled. Oddly, I didn't mind it actually.


	5. Lunch With Your Crush and Your Ex

**Author's Note- I love all of my fabulous fabulous reviewers... Thank you they make my light up like a big huge ball of sunshine and burst into happiness. Not really. But the feeling is similiar. I'm updating religiously like this because I'm going on vacation soon and i may or may _NOT _get my laptop so... yeah.**

**Love you all! And Degrassi. Who doesn't?**

Clare groaned, got over it after I apologized, and rushed over to Eli. "You're coming mister,"

"No, I don't want to meet your ex," he whined.

"Please it'll be fun,"

He looked at her, and then he looked at Jenna. "Help me out here,"

Eli had this forever flirty look on his face, all the time. So if he takes his face up to level one, he'd have a girl in 3 seconds. Clare was harder; it took him weeks to gain interest. And I think he loved the chase.

So when Jenna giggled and looked down, it's the normal reaction, let me inform you she is just a girl, so she's not having any feelings for him at all or anything.

Clare saw she was losing a battle. She resorted to tactics I've taught her.

She sat down and got close to his face, sly girl. She smiled and winked at me.

"No, you can't use your big beautiful eye powers on me every time." He answered.

Clare got closer, "Please, just for me, and I'll do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" he asked in a very flirty voice, almost like he skipped a few levels.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever you want in the whole entire world," she giggled and he sighed.

"You know, I can't say no to you every time you promise that…and I kind of just wanted you to beg,"

"Eli!"

He laughed and Clare smacked his shoulder.

She grabbed his hand and Adam pulled her again.

She waved goodbye with Eli and Adams' hands.

Clare was all growed up… I felt like crying a bit. Were we drifting apart? No... no.. That could never happen... right?

Clare's POV

He had whispered in my ear that he just wanted to hold my hand. His hot sweet breath made my neck hair stand up and swoon.

That feeling is something I haven't felt since KC.

Another feeling I haven't felt since KC, jealousy. I doubt Jenna would do that to me twice, (or I swear to God, I'll freaking kill her and feed her to the wolves damn it) and I know Eli can't help being gorgeous but it scared the crap out of me to think he'd leave me.

But we aren't together.

So what am I scared about?

Adam let go of my hand. But Eli intertwined his fingers with mine, and didn't let go of me, like I'd let go.

Yeah… right… nothing to worry about there.

As I neared the table, I grew increasingly nervous. But Eli squeezed my hand, right at the moments I was about to make a beeline for the breezy shady trees.

"Hey, Dave, Connor, Wesley," I said. I lowered my eyes. "Hi, KC,"

Hey was for normal people and Hi is for people you have a dislike for.

"Hello!" Adam chirped. "I am Clare's new friend."

And Hello is for Adam. I smiled at him.

"Whoa, you're a ball of energy," KC laughed.

Adam shrugged. "I guess,"

Dave laughed. "Hey Eli," he eyed our hands. Then I saw KC eye our hands, like I was doing this to spite him. No… I was doing this because he was hot… the spite thing was just a bonus…

"Dave," Eli greeted, as he sat down. He and Dave did this boy handshake.

Crap… he let go of my hand… I hate you…Dave.

I sighed and sat down.

"What's wrong?" KC said. I rolled my eyes in my head. He cares NOW how I feel.

"Yeah, you look kind of down," Adam said, frowning.

"Or confused?" Connor asked.

"And like you're going to throw up," Wesley asked, scared. I rolled my eyes at that one.

"Are you sick?" Dave asks, playing along but knowing the real reason because of Alli being his friends with maybe, kind of, not really there benefits.

I smiled dimly. I love having guy friends sometimes minus Dave, they care so much about you because you're a weak and fragile girl who could kick most of their butts.

Eli said nothing because he knew the effect he has on me. He just smirked and shook his head.

"No, I just let go of something very important recently," I said and that seemed to work for most of the oblivious table.

KC eyed me, as if he knew the truth but actually didn't. It was puzzling.

Dave looked at me, like a cross between "Yeah… right… ok… let's go with that," and "You just really want to kiss him don't you,"

I kicked him, lightly. His face looked down, but the truth in the look was still hovering over us like a cloud.

Eli just looked at me, wanting to laugh at my twist on words. It was… awesome.

Under the table, he found my hand and held it.

I melted, like I seriously was melting. My heart was racing so fast it was like freaking NASCAR. Could he hear it. I know this is stupid but my sister told me when I was younger that when you like-liked someone, yur hear beats in the beat of their name. She was right. But, dear God, I'm never going to tell her that, or anyone else for that manner.

**My sister actually told me that. Idk if it's really true.**

**Anyways, R&R please. Celi Goldwards, jayhogartismyangel, Rae Rae, Go getter, Ms. Ashiteru, and black crystal sword. Thanks a million bajillion. Next, it's going to KC's POV, Alli/Dave, Drew drama, and KC and Jenna battle to the death! No, actually they just fight.**


	6. Let It Go with The Voice

**Trying something. Kc's POV. Hard. So, enjoy. I'm wondering, should i finish before i leave or after?**

**Just wondering...**

KC's POV

Let go of something… was that an indirect reference to me? She couldn't be that upset about letting go of his _hand_.

Then I saw Eli give her a secret look and she melted.

What in the name of hell… I think she was…

Wesley, Connor, Dave, and Adam chatted and talked, laughed and joked. I pretended to be in on their conversation.I secretly watched Eli and two were having a conversation with their eyes.

Clare and Eli were sitting pretty close there, could they get any closer? Then Clare proved me wrong and was practically sitting in his lap.

Actually, I think she was… literally and metaphorically…

Then I realized that I was jealous.

The little voice I've heard so often said it like out of nowhere, cutting clear across my thoughts like a pair of sharp edged scissors on a paper heart…

"_You're jealous of him,_" it said.

Since when was I crazy. I tried shrugging it off.

"_He has Clare, in his lap… metaphorically_"

I ran fingers through my hair.

"_You want her…_"

'**Yes, alright, that's true but she deserves better than me and by the looks of it, it's him so shut up," **I thought, if you can't beat it, join it.

The little voice had a satisfied edge. "_You are going to let her go?_"

I was insane, but coping. "_You've got to._"

'**I will… I am… Ok…'**

Then I imagined the little voice's body cut off the heartstring of the balloon with Clare on it… and it floats away.

"_You've let it go…I'm proud,_"

I've heard that voice, in person, can't place it but it was a girl's, a woman's, or a female's voice.

Chapter 7

Eli's POV

Clare Edwards… she is like… almost my polar opposite but I can't help but like her.

The effect I have is… amazing.

Her face was kind of always red around me but she still got closer to me, telling me about her MI class.

All I could listen to was our conversation with our eyes.

I wanted her, very badly.

She looked up at me and bit her lip, I've always found that incredibly hot about her.

Hormones… oh crap… control yourself Eli…

Did she actually like me? She can't like me, the kid she's known for 3 weeks who ran over her glasses, loves black, interested in death, and was kind of a bad influence…

I could screw her over, break her heart, and leave her broken.

But why in the name of hell, would I make her beautiful blue eyes red? I'm not worth crying over. At least I don't think so.


	7. Sorry I Killed Your Glasses

The more i think of Clare... the more I begin to like her. She was so nice, passionate and all that. Clare helped me read since I was so closed to being diagnosed with dyslexia it's not even fair.

I remember first meeting her.

*Flashback*

_I was reminiscing, in my 'coffin-car' or whatever others call it. It's called a hearse._

_My hearse would be my pride and joy, if I believed in that stuff._

_It was really kind of cool, death, I mean. Everything has a dark side and a light side, but if you really think about it… What if no one died?_

_Then they'll be ancient old people who've seen it all, been there, and done that and just want to go. Every one has a time and a place to go and if you want to go and can't…_

_What's the point of living?_

_I got interested in this in 5__th__ grade, reading 'Tuck Everlasting'. While the rest of the kids saw the light side, like how the man in the yellow hat just wanted to live forever and how cool it would be and they didn't see the dark side._

_I saw both. I understood. And that's when I became different. And then to other people that equaled weird. I always see both sides when I read, even though it takes awhile._

_Including my parents…_

_I squeezed my steering wheel. The past was not a fun topic._

_I pulled into my school. I was late. 24 hours late. Huh…oh well._

_Then, I saw her and her tan Muslim-looking friend. They were giggling, laughing, play-fighting when one thing let to another and crack._

_I stop my car. Crap… I don't bother with my music, I really didn't care._

_Both girls are now standing near my vehicle. The alright one looks shocked and sorry and then the cuter one looks just shocked and confused._

_I fish the broken glass object out from under the tire. Oh crap, her glasses._

"_I think they're dead," I said, relying on humor so she won't hate me. _

_Wait… I cared if she hated me? I drive a hearse to school, why should I care what people think? _

_She barely notices her glasses, she looked like she was about to drop them again. She's not mad, or upset or anything. She is curious and intrigued but overall… she seems into me, like I'm some math question or puzzle she just can't get. Yeah, I probably am._

_"Uh, it's okay, got... la- laser surgery," she stuttered, looking down and then at my face._

_I lean forward, studying her. She wasn't breathing I could tell that. But her eyes are amazing._

_"You have pretty eyes," I tell her. It was the truth and i really didn't know what it was before this._

_She's flustered and her face lights up. She smiles, "I'll... uh... see you around?" she asked hopefully._

_I glance over her, taking in her body, her eyes, her nervousness which i found myself oddly attracted to. In fact I was attracted to all these things._

_I smirk at her. "Guess you will," I say and drive off. I see her bit her lip which again, I add to the list of what attracts me to her._

_The best part is that when I glance at her again, she was throwing out her glasses._

_"Eli," I thought to myself, "What have you done,"_

*Flashback*

Now, it's more like what she's done to me. I was scared of what I'd do to her. Nothing to worry about there.

I squeeze her hand and she gives me this secretive look, I wink at her and I think I can hear her melting, this girl.


	8. Drew Who? Oh,Him

**I'm going on vacation sooon. Then this updating won't be so frequent. **

**Anyways... *waves hand like in pageant* Thank you, thank you but i dedicate this to all my reviewers**

**Oh my god, i'm such a nerd. Whatever...**

"The bell rings and everyone races out. I unlace my hand from Clare's and sigh. She whines and I look at her, smiling.

**Clare's POV**

"Walk with me," he says and I willingly go with him.

"You don't have science with me," I say. "I've got to go to that class without you." I try to walk to my class when he grabs my wrist and pulls me back lightly. I guess he miscalculated because I've entered his personal space bubble.

"I know that…" he says. Thoughts swim in my head and I smile.

He notices when I'm not in his classes, then again it's been awhile… maybe I'm reading too much into this… Oh still.

We were going to be a couple minutes late but we have a substitute today…

Then we turn the corner and see Bianca Desousa and Drew, who were all wrapped up in each other and smiling. Bianca was a bad girl, who hangs out with Fitz because she can beat anyone's ass. The vibe I get from her is that boys are her guilty pleasure, though I think she's not capable of guilt.

Yup, and it was definitely Alli's Drew… or old Drew or whatever.

They were making out in the hall. Who skips class to do that! I pushed Eli into a deserted classroom's doorway.

**Dave's POV**

The sub couldn't find her lesson plans or her attendance sheet.

Fitz stole them. Of course, he's going to get arrested one day.

"That's it! I've had it up to here; I don't want anyone above a whisper! Enjoy the rest of the period," she said, sitting down in her teacher chair.

I looked over at Alli. "Alli…" I said. She sat a seat behind me. "Alli,"

"Oh my god, what do you want Dave," she said, her voice breaking.

She had red eyes, a blotchy face, and a cracking voice. Man, I really want to kill Drew.

"I just want to know, who are you doing?"

"Fantastic," she said wryly. I sighed.

"How are you holding up?"

"Since when did you care?" she said, wiping her wet tear stained cheeks.

"I've always cared a lot for you Alli,"

She sniffled and smiled, remembering when she kissed me at the Dot.

"You still want me?" she said, gesturing to herself like she was garbage on the side of the road. Damn, does this girl own a mirror? She was perfect in every shape, way or form.

"Yes, you're still the absolute hottest girl in school,"

She smiled against her will and looked up at me. Huh… she's really short.

"You know something, you're so awesome Dave and thoughtful… and nice. You know exactly what I want to hear and you say it and you mean it. That means a lot to me,"

I smiled at her. "You're welcome, I'll always be here."

"Swear?"

"Pinky swear,"

She laughed. Yes, mission accomplished. "Dave, we're not in 6th grade anymore."

"I know, just do it," I held out my pinky. She bit her cheek and stuck out her pinky.

"I swear, I'll always be here for you," I said and she let go.

"You're so… cute, in a quirky, young, guy kind of way" she said before she turned to Clare, who just snuck in the door.

_**See... **__**Drew Drama, and Alli and Dave**_** Now if i could just think of an way to figure out how to go about KC/Jenna crap... i hate them... maybe there should be a battle to the death...**

**Just saying ;)**


	9. Introducing Bianca

**Clare's POV**

I know when I enter that in the corner of her eye she saw me in the hall and then she smiled and I snuck in. I raced in the seat next to Dave.

"Spill," she immediately said.

"I have no idea, what you're talking about…" I said, smiling to myself.

"Did he kiss you?"

"No…" I teased. "He was going to…"

She peeped. "Well…"

"No, he didn't because he looked away before our faces made contact."

"Oh, so he was teasing you."

"Yeah, I guess… um… Alli how long have you been with Drew?"

Her face clouded. "Too long, we had a 'little fight' this morning."

I was shocked.

***Flashback***

_As I pushed him, I fell a little into him. I felt guilty for enjoying this while Alli's boyfriend was sucking Bianca's face._

"_Clare, what are we doing?" Eli says and I shush him._

"_I'm spying on Alli's boyfriend,"_

_He looked at me. "You are so weird,"_

"_Yeah, yeah, just be quiet,"_

"_Well, that doesn't look like Alli." He said. _

"_So, you're definitely going to break up with that tenth grade chick, right?" she said, tracing his chest with her finger._

"_Totally," and he swooped in for another kiss. After that, she resumed talking._

"_How long," she whined._

"_Look, we've been sneaking around for two weeks too long," he continues._

"_So, in two weeks you'll break up with her?" she asks… suspicious._

"_Sure, let's go with that," he says, and I know he didn't have this original plan._

_I turned back into the doorway._

"_What a fucking scumbag…" I whispered._

_Eli looked at me. "You just cursed."_

"_I know, I know, it's wrong and all that crap—" I started but was cut off._

"_I think it's one of the hottest things you've ever done,"_

_Wait, does that mean I've done more?_

"_How many other hot things have I done?" I said and he got really close to my face like he was going to kiss me. The world melted away._

"_That's for another time, Clare." He said, and backed away. I stood there and bit my lip._

_He winked at me and left/ I was paralyzed, but I somehow managed to walk to science class._

***Flashback***

I had no idea what Drew was going to do but it didn't sound good.

"Alli, Drew's been seeing Bianca for two weeks."

Alli stiffened, "He couldn't have, because he's my boyfriend,"

"Was," Dave corrected.

"He said he's going to break up with you though, in two weeks so you better watch out,"

Alli lets a tear fall. "Are you serious?" she cries.

"Dead serious," I said.


	10. Bianca and KC?

**KC's POV**

It's after school and Clare's waiting for her mom to pick her up. And I'm kind of staring at her.

I remember in that movie Hercules, when the Fates tried to cut the string but couldn't.

Yeah, I'm experiencing that problem with the voice again, for some reason the ballon came back.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" a voice said. I involuntarily nodded

"KC!" Jenna squealed.

Oh crap…

"So, you lied to me, you have been looking at her…"

Eli walked up to Clare and traced the back of her neck and she hit him and they ran away together.

I looked down.

"Yes, no, what was the question?"

"So, is that a maybe?" Jenna said dangerously.

"Maybe," I avoided the subject.

"You tell me the truth!" she demanded, poking my shoulder.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"How you feel damn it," she stomped her foot.

"Well you won't like it." Her eyes bulged out of her head. Crap…

"Yeah well I can take it!" she said, strongly.

"No you can't!" I laughed.

"How do you know?" She was getting angrier…

"Because I just know you okay!"

"No, something's up," Jenna said suspiciously and low.

I was silent as the little voice tried to rip off the Clare balloon.

"That's it, you never talk to me, call me when you start talking!" she said and poked my shoulder, again.

I sat on the bench as she huffs away, and then a book falls to the floor. I pick it up. I didn't get to look at the title when I heard the voice with the edge, the voice… the little voice.

But I've never met her, so how could she be my voce…

"Hey, give it," a tough girl says. She reaches for it but I hold it above my head.

"Is that how you ask?" I teased her. She had her hoop earrings and her skinny jeans, tied together with a leather jacket, with an 'I love boys' tee shirt. She looked the part of a tough girl.

She bit her cheek and closed her eyes.

"It's my book, don't mess with me," she warned as she chewed her gum.

"Do you want it?" I asked.

"Yes…" she hissed. She squinted and looked up at me,

"Get it," I told her, smiling. She laughed menacingly.

"One way or another I'll get it, whether you like it or not." She said in the same breath.

"Wow, you seem confident,"

"Well, there is no me in loser,"

"Maybe there is in sore loser,"

Her eyes flashed up dangerously. "Give me the book,"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand,"

She looked like she wanted to give me the middle finger. "You don't want me to do this Sasquach; I'll die before I ask nicely for my own shit,"

"Sasquach…huh… then what are you?"

"Bianca…" she pulled me down by my neck and kissed me. "And don't you forget it," she said against my lips. Holy crap, what just happened!

"Don't you dare forget it," she reminded me as she pulled away and blew a bubble.

Somehow she managed to keep her gum in her mouth and she snatched the book.

"How could I?" I said.

"Bite me! Oh wait you'd like that, wouldn't you Sasquach!" she said back and punched my shoulder. Ow… she had an arm…

"Not as much as you would," I grinned.

I can tell she's never had a challenge like me before. "Go to hell,"

"Hey, only if your right behind me,"

"Drop dead, Sasquach,"

"You first,"

She started cursing in a different language. "You suck!"

I just laughed. Oh man… I haven't acted like this in awhile. It was fun.

At my locker the next day, Bianca walked up to me. "Keep getting under my skin, Sasquach, dig a little deeper, and you'll be dead within an hour. I swear on my grandma's grave that I'll get to swear on your grave after I'm done with you Sasquach."

I smirked. "I haven't said two words to you today…until now,"

She smiled, seductively. "Doesn't mean you still don't get under my skin…" She raised her eyebrows and slammed my locker door shut.

"I'll get you Sasquach," she warns me.

"You keep thinking that," She book-checked me as she left.

"Watch your back," she laughed, sticking her gum on my forehead.

**Alli's POV**

Jenna walked to my locker. "I hate KC and I hate Bianca Desousa!"

"Why?" I said.

"She kissed him yesterday and they were all flirty fighting by his locker,"

"She couldn't be…" I said. "She's been dating Drew for two weeks,"

"Well, I guess the people who told you that bowl of crap are huge liars, go ask him!" Jenna stalked away as the warning bell rang.


	11. The Worst Image of My Life

**Just a filller! Drama will ensue...**

I pulled KC out of the crowd.

"Did you kiss Bianca?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Oh—"

"She kissed me…" he smiled and walked back into the crowd.

I rested my head against the locker.

Clare lied to me… for what…

Maybe she was scared we were drifting apart and made up that Bianca story just so we could get closer…

I was mad.

Then I saw Drew… he was walking over to me.

"Alli, I'm sorry… look, I was just stressed and Adam got beat up, I was 'initiated' into the football team, and my grades were dropping, can you forgive me?" he said.

I thought about it. "Yes," I decided.

His face lit up and he kissed me.

**Dave's POV**

"Maybe she's by her locker," Clare said as she sat outside on the bench.

"Thanks, you better go, class is getting started."

"You're right; I can't be late for English…"

I groaned. "Can't you two just admit it?" I asked her.

"I don't know what to say to that?" she stiffened.

"Oh, I'll tell you later," I mumbled as Eli walked up and the warning bell rang.

"Alli," I said, as I turned into her locker's hallway.

Then I saw it.

The worst image of my life…

Alli kissing Drew… Drew kissing Alli… anyway you put it made my heart split in two.

I thought of saying something… but then I'll just be the annoying Dave, who was always going to end up as her friend.

**Just one of those annoying filler chapters...**

**Next... (but not all in one chapter)**

**1)Alli and Clare fight**

**2)Maybe Clare and Eli finally admit their feelings**

**3) Jenna and KC are done... i hated them as a couple**

**4) Adam vs Fitz**

**And... maybe... should i continue with my Bianca/KC crap? I like writing her but whatever.**


	12. I Drove A Hearse to Get Heaven and Hell

**Tomorrow we see Eli, yay! Anyway, it was late i was bored so here**

**Love you my lovies. **

**(PS- I'm such a dork ;p)**

Slowly I turned around and walked to my class.

**Eli's POV**

**On the board:**

**Write a poem on your partner (No, reading out loud, they're private)**

**Describe what the right thing is to you**

It was kind of awkward for all the boy-girl partners in the room.

I looked up at Clare as she fooled around with her pen.

"Clare, you want to do 2?" I said… deep down not really knowing.

She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "1,"

If we had to read them aloud, I would've said no… Mine wouldn't be… school appropriate… exactly.

She took out a piece of paper and rested her head on my desk.

"You are a mystery… I can't figure you out, how do you write a poem on that?"

"I am an enigma…"

"That's a pretty word," she muttered.

She smiled and I looked her over again and began writing.

"Well, of course you don't have this dilemma, you always see right through me!" she whines and grasps my arm. "Help me…"

I look down at my arm and smile at her. "If you keep touching me like that, I'll do whatever you want me to do."

She blushed a bit and bit her lip. "Anything?" she asks…

"Anything you could possibly think of…"

"Let me drive your hearse," Clare looked at me with a smirk. Oh my god, I was rubbing off on her, and I liked it… a lot.

"That's personal Edwards; all you have is a learner's permit."

She pouted. "Please, just to the Dot, I swear!"

The Dot was just across the street. Fine…

"Fine," I said and she was thrilled.

So thrilled she kissed my cheek. Ms, Kwan stepped out for a couple minutes.

"Ok, so Mr. Mystery…" she said, flushing a bit.

**Alli's POV**

Dave didn't talk to me all day. So at lunch, I grab his arm.

"Dave, what the hell, you haven't said a word to me all day," I said.

"I don't feel like talking," he said and I huffed.

"Dave, since when do you never feel like talking?" He was a chatterbox.

"Since I got my heart broken," he mumbled and pulled away, I follow him.

"What?" I say, uneasy.

"I can't believe you took Drew back," he said. "Especially since you know he's fooling around with Bianca,"

"Bianca's not fooling around with him, I asked KC, hell, and I even asked her!" I said.

Dave laughed. "You believe those two? And by asked KC, he didn't know what the hell was going on. You probably are just stringing words together to make it sound good,"

I bit my cheek. "I don't need this crap from you,"

Clare ran over, Adam and Eli close behind her. "Come, on, you're making a scene."

"Ok, if you want a scene; I'll give you a whole movie!" I snapped at Clare.

"Come on Alli," Adam tried tugging me.

I pulled my arm away, so many people pulling me in so many different directions.

"Don't touch me," I whispered, low and dark.

"Don't take it out on Adam," Eli said.

Adam looked hurt, and his big Bambi eyes filled with pain.

"Sorry, it's not your fault," I say soothingly. "It's hers,"

I looked at Clare.

"You lied to me,"

"Are you kidding me? I saw what I saw and Eli was with me,"

"You and Eli are always together, how I can think any differently Clare, is beyond me!"

"Alli, you were always with Drew, sorry if I found something to do while you scampered off to play,"

"You wouldn't have this backbone if it wasn't for me," I said.

"No, if your new best friend Jenna didn't steal KC away from then I would be that same Clare,"

"I helped you, I helped you dress better and all of that type of crap, I helped your confidence but you…"

"You know what, I'm sorry, I'll never speak to you again!"

She pulled Eli and Adam away and Connor and Wesley took Dave away.

"Great…" I thought as I walked back to my shady tree to find Jenna sobbing.

"He broke up with me…" she said. "For her,"

She gestured to KC and Bianca who were playing near their lockers.

Drew came over "Alli, I'm sorry what happened…"

I looked around the group.

"You look down," Jenna said, wiping her tears.

I smiled sadly.

"It's a long story,"

**Clare's POV**

I sat in his passenger seat, thinking. "Clare, what are you thinking about?" he says.

I roll my head to look at him. "Eyes," I said randomly.

"Any specific pair of eyes,"

I smile sadly. "Green ones,"

"Aw, you're still sad…"

"How could she accuse me like that? I was her best friend! I helped her through Johnny junk and Drew drama… what motive could I have for this!"

"I don't know, but Clare… she'll realize soon enough."

I looked over at him and smiled. "Get out of your seat," I whisper and open the passenger door.

He laughs and we switch spots.

"Don't hurt her," he whispers. "I like her,"

"Why would I do that?" I say, rubbinghis hearse's seat.

"I was talking to the hearse," he teased and I laughed.

I turned it on, and it rumbled "Oh my god," I squeal.

"Help me, what have I done?" he prays to God.

I drive the car across the street and squeal a lot. He looks worried.

Finally I park. "Yes!" I say and I do a special in-car victory dance.

"That was scary…" he says.

"No… I just drove a hearse… do you know… how cool that is! Who else would be able to say that they drove a hearse! It's amazing!"

I kissed the car's steering wheel. "I love this thing…"

He looked at me like I fell from heaven. "Get out of your seat." He said, dazed.

I shrugged and carefully exited the hearse.

Eli was standing by the door and it was unopened.

He cupped my face in his warm hands and kissed me passionately.

I didn't object… at all…

When we pulled apart he looked at me. "I like you a lot…" he says.

"I like you a lot, too," I say and he smiles.

"Prove it," he mumbles and I do.

With my lips…

On his…

In heaven...


	13. Adam and Alli's Pain

**Alli's POV**

I stayed with Jenna as my only friend. I didn't mind it actually.

Around school, you'd always find KC with Bianca, maybe not kissing but enjoying each other. That breaks Jenna's heart.

Then you see Eli and Clare, always intertwined and lips connected with each other's.

I was walking down the hallway after-school once with Jenna to surprise Drew when I saw this scene:

"_Drew, get off me, KC's waiting for me." Bianca said her voice rough. I saw_ _her struggling to get her wrists free._

"_Bianca, what happened to us?"_

"_Us, ok, there was no us. You were just a rebound from Fitz, okay?"_

"_You can't say that."_

_Bianca growled and got one wrist free. "Drew, it's over. You may not like it, but I enjoy being with KC, more than anything we did for those stupid two weeks."_

"_You lied for me to her, right?" She rolled her eyes._

"_Yeah, I did because you're blackmailing me. Now hand over my other hoop earring or I'll put a few holes in your head."_

"_Jeez, these are important to you,"_

"_Shut up," she snatched the box out of his hands._

"_I just want one more kiss," _

_She kicked him in the stomach. "Eff you," she gave him the middle finger and stalked off._

"Drew!" I shouted.

He laid his head on the floor sputtering.

"Alli…" then he saw the expression on my face. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," I hissed, "We are so over."

He wheezed. "Great,"

I walked away. I had something to make right.

**Eli's POV**

"Adam, has Clare been acting weird to you lately," I asked, genuinely concerned.

Adam was on the other side of the shady tree.

"A little," His voice came out strange and small... kind of strained.

"Every time she's around me she gets more nervous than she did before,"

"Maybe, I mean I know she loves you, she's going through girl things."

"What do you know about girl things?"

"More than I should," I heard him whisper.

I turned to face him.

"What—oh my god," I looked at his face's scratches and scars and bruises.

"Eli…" he started but I cut him off

"What happened?" I asked calmly, if I showed how angry and upset I was then he would tell me to let it go.

Tears squeezed out of his eyes. "Fitz," he said barely.

"Why?" I said.

"Because," he said again in the whispery tone.

"Adam…"

"Eli, I need to deal with it on my own." He said.

"Dude, no offense, but its you against Fitz, Owen, and all of them,"

"I know… but… okay… if I tell you why… you will let me deal with it, right?"

A tear ran down his scar and he winced.

It hurt him to cry.

Like hell would I let him deal with it himself, but I nod.

"I… wasn't born… Adam…" he says.

"What?"

"I was born… Adrienne." He said. "A girl,"

I was shocked, but recovered fast. He wore heavy clothing all the time, never showing you his arms or legs or even his hair.

"So?" I said.

He smiled sadly. "Well Bianca sorta like-liked me and I only told her and Bianca promised she wouldn't tell and she didn't, he figured it out. No guy would reject Bianca and either I was gay or… a girl."

"Pretty smart for a bully," I grumbled.

"He saw my clothes and how I walked and my energy and all these things…"

Adam started crying and it hurt him more when he did cry so he started to cry more and it was a vicious cycle.

Fitz was going to pay... big time.

**Filler filler filler... next chapter will be about...**

**Stuff and Eli vs. Fitz...**

**It's goood...**


	14. Not 100

**I just saw Eli and my heart melted and then i saw the promo for when he gets beat up and i'm sad now...**

**:'(((**

**2 Hours Later**

**Alli's POV**

I was at the Dot when I saw him.

Eli, he was barely conscious, on the ground in an alley.

He was beaten pretty badly. His lip was fat, his body had bruises all over, and one of his cheeks had a gash. He had blood dripping from the scar on his forehead and into his hair, since he was lying down.

"Oh my god," I shouted and brought out my cell phone, calling the police and then…

"Clare…" I started.

"Alli, is that you?"

"Clare… Eli,"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in hours. Adam said he went for a walk."

"Clare… he's on the ground."

"What do you mean?" her voice growing increasingly high and worried.

"He's barely breathing, he's not okay."

"Oh my god… oh my god…" her voice broke. "Where is he?"

"An alley, near the Dot, he was beaten. His lip is busted and he has scars there's blood in his hair…"

He started coughing. "Alli…"he said.

"What? He's talking."

"Fitz… is a monster."

"Fitz did this to you?"

Clare gasped on the phone.

"Is that… ow…" he clutched his side.

"Yes, it's Clare."

"Give it to me,"

**Clare's POV **

When I heard Eli's voice the world stopped and time froze.

"Hey, beautiful." he said.

"Hey? All you say is hey? Don't you dare die on me." my voice wavering

I could see him smiling weakly. "I wouldn't leave you for anything,"

I started crying silently, so he wouldn't hear me. "Why?"

"Because he hurt Adam and he had hell to pay."

Now I really broke down inside. "Did you hit him?"

"Nope, all I did, with… ow… Adam's okay… was revealing to people that he beat up a girl."

"Adam's a girl?"

"Yeah… long story,"

"Look, I love him anyway."

"Ow… Clare…"

"Eli?"

"What?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," and then I heard a light thud. My heart raced like it wanted to take control of my feet and get me over there.

Alli took the phone away. "He's passed out, what should I do?" she screeched.

She was pacing, I can tell.

"I'm two minutes away. Just hold on Alli. Call Dave and Connor and especially Adam and tell them what happened."

**Dave's POV**

Clare wasn't crying when we got over there.

"Clare, are you sure you don't want to cry?" Alli said, wrapping her arms around her.

Clare blinked back tears as she stroked his cheek. "Not in front of him, conscious or otherwise"

"It's going to be okay." Adam says, leaning in the corner. "I hope,"

Clare whines and Alli shushes her. Now I remember how they became best friends.

He's been feeling guilty this whole time.

"Adam, this isn't your fault," I say and he laughs dryly.

"It might as well be,"

Alli looked at me. Something was off with her. I could tell.

I should do something.

I promised I'd always be there for her.

Hell, I even pinkie swore.

"Alli, I want to talk to you,"

She stroked Clare's hair as Clare held Eli's hand. "Clare?" she asked.

"You go, it's fine." Clare's voice shook so Connor and Adam came over.

I led her out front.

"You're talking to me?" she mutters, looking down and kicking a pebble. "After what a bitch I was?"

"Hallelauah, she sees the light." I joke.

"Dave... i didn't... it's just... I have been making so many mistakes and i just wanted to be right about... something..." she explains. "I have horrible taste and can't do that i guess, without you guys. And i know this is going to heal things 100% but... I don't know. I'm a careless selfish... whatever... and as much as I need you in my life... you don't have to forgive me."

She plopped down her purse in the dirt. "Said all I could say, let me have it."

"Alli..." I start. "It might not heal things 100% just yet... but I think I can do more than forgive you."

She squealed and jumped into my arms. "I have the best friends in the world!"

"Yeah, just next time remember it."

She looked up at me. Again, she was short.

"I will..." she said, in a voice I've never seen Alli use.

Was Alliah Bhandari, our Alli, nervous? Around me? Really?

I looked down at her biting her lip.

"Uh, I better get back to Clare..." she said again... nervous as she picked up her purse and stumbled.

This. Was. So. Weird.

"Now wait a minute... Alliah Melinda **(AN- I always do that when I don't know middle names, use the actors) **Bhandari, are you nervous?"

"N-n-no," she stuttered. "I-I... Coming Clare!"

I grab her arm. "Clare didn't call you..."

She swallowed. "I-I thought I... uh... h-heard something, like an Alli."

"You like me,"

Her eyes fell to the ground. "I've always liked you Dave."

"No... I mean _like _me."

She shrugged and kicked that imaginary pebble again. Then she reached up and kissed my cheek.

"So what if I do?" she muttered and used the time while I was stunned to run back to Clare.

Then I heard sirens in the distance and remembered why I was here.

But still... Alli's confusing!


	15. He's OK?

**Clare's POV**

The moment he was out of my sight I start bawling like a baby. Tears stream down my face and I am breathing weirdly.

Adam and I were both crying. We turned into each other and had a crying hug.

Ali rubbed my back and Connor patted Adam's.

Then an officer walked up.

I wiped my tears.

"Clare Edwards?" he asked.

"Yes?" I say strongly.

"I'm Officer Newman, but call me Rob. Are you related to Elijah in anyway?"

"No,"

"What are you to him?"

I wiped the fresh batch of tears away. "His girlfriend,"

"And you?" he pointed at Adam.

"I'm his best friend," Adam stated.

"And what about the rest of you, are you all related to Elijah?"

"No, we're just his friends." Alli said and Dave and Connor nodded.

"Okay…. Now I'm only supposed to tell relatives what happened but here it is." He gulped. "Bad news- His head was pounded into the floor repeatedly and luckily there is no brain damage but he is bleeding, on the outside. And the scars and gashes can be fixed right away and the ones on his face will go away since they aren't that deep, but the ones one on his arm will be with him forever. On his side there is a bruise and he may have a tender spot there. He also has a broken wrist.

Good news- he'll be fine. But he may be in the hospital a long time."

My heart swelled.

_He'll be fine._

I smiled sadly at Officer Newman. "Thanks Rob,"

He got up and talked to a woman that looked a lot like Eli.

I resumed crying on Adam's shirt sleeve.

"I know it hurts, but… he's going to be fine…" Adam whispers in my ear,

**Eli's POV**

I sat on a hospital bed, remembering against my will.

***Flashback***

_I walked out of the Dot and a hand dragged me to the floor._

"_So, Mr. Hearse… you decide to make me look bad. Bianca won't even talk to me." Fitz says._

"_You make yourself look bad entirely by yourself." _

_Damn it. My mouth is a dangerous weapon._

"_Plus, you have Clare."_

"_You like Clare?"_

"_That's beside the point Dr. Death."_

"_Then what is the point?"_

_He started kicking me in the side._

"_That you're going to pay," _

_Then all I remember is someone pouncing on top of me and punching my head to the floor repeatedly._

_Needless to say it hurt and every time my head made contact to the floor (6 times I think) it was like when you stare at a light and then you close._

_And then his friends joined in, jumping in on the chance of a lifetime._

_Yeah, there goes my sarcasm._

_My mouth gets me into more trouble than anything else. _

_I blacked out then woke up during the bruising and scaring repeatedly. The scaring was the worse since it felt like a blade was cutting my skin apart. Don't get me wrong, the bruising sucked too but a little less. Oh who am I kidding, it was all a little visit to hell. _

_Then I finally blacked out but I could still hear._

"_Dude, he's not waking up." Owen said._

'_Wow, those geniuses,' I thought._

"_Give it time," Fitz said._

_Ten minutes fly by, and I still don't awake. _

_They start to panic._

"_Is he dead?" one guy asked._

'_No…' I thought._

_Jeez sometimes I need to shut up._

"_What if he is dead?" _

_One felt my pulse. "He's alive."_

"_Shit, we beat on him for over an hour."_

"_Adam never passed out and he's a girl!"_

_Yeah, I don't regret my sarcasm anymore._

"_We never beat Adam this hard!"_

_And one by one they ran away._


	16. Jealousy, Vanessa, and Spongebob

**I AM SO BORED I HAVE DECIDED TO POST THE CHAPTER I WAS SAVING FOR TOMORROW NOW!**

**PROBABLY ANOTHER CHAPTER LIKE LATE AT NIGHT.**

**WHY AM I STILL ON CAPS LOCK?**

**Hmmm... **

**Clare's POV**

I raced to his room with Adam tugging me.

God Adam had energy.

"Eli, you're not dead!" he said happily. He gave Adam a mock-quizzical look.

"I'm happy about that too buddy,"

I walked from behind Adam.

"And I brought your girlfriend…" Adam said as he sat down on the other bed in his room. "Wait, who's is this?"

He shrugged and started watching TV.

"Hey," he smiled dimly. Oh he was so cute breathing.

I sat on his hospital bed and kissed him. Then I hit him, not hard enough to really hurt him.

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" I say.

He takes my hand and kisses it. "I'm sorry…" He traveled up my arm.

"I have… a…" Holy crap, I forgot what it's called! "Abstinence ring,"

He groaned and looked at me. "I know that! Stupid 'pure hearts wait'."

I rolled my eyes. He smirks at me.

Adam laughed at the screen. "Oh… Spongebob, you crack me up."

Man, Adam was so… innocent.

"You are so 5 years old." Eli mumbled, laughing.

Adam threw a pillow at him. Eli threw it back.

"Sorry… but that's my bed." A girl said in the door.

She had bruises, scars, scratches, gashes, blood… on her arms and legs.

She was pretty behind all that. She had big brown eyes and would-be nice toffee colored skin.

There it is.

Jealousy…

I leaned back on the chair and sighed.

Oh but it was just another day in the Clare Edwards saga.

**Alli's POV  
**Dave and I sat in the lobby with Connor and Wesley who were talking about NASA or whatever.

I sat in the chair horizontally and Dave sat vertically so it was kind of like my head was in his lap.

"So… should we see him yet?" Dave said.

"Sure… I would but I'm lazy." I admitted.

He pulled me out of the chair. "Come on lazy."

Why was my heart skipping beats?

I sighed and wiggled out of my seat. I hit his shoulder. "Happy?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "Come on."

I leaned my head back and whined while he pulled me all the way to the elevator. Did he get stronger?

Connor and Wesley went on the other one.

I groaned as we waited 16 floors to get to Eli's.

"Chill, Alli," he said and looked at me. I bit my lip again.

"Fine…"

We reached the room and Clare was sitting on Eli's bed while Adam was laughing and watching Spongebob… I think with… a girl?

"Alli," Clare said.

"Oh man is that the one where they throw King Neptune a birthday party?" Dave said.

**(AN- Little sister alert, can't avoid Spongebob with them)**

"Oh, I used to love Spongebob…" I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

Then Adam drew back the curtain. The girl he was sitting with was revealed.

She was… okay… I guess…

Well Dave did more than just guess.

"Oh, hi, I'm Vanessa." The girl said.

Wow… Vanessa was it… humph.

I waved. "Hi," I said flatly.

"Hi…" Dave said dreamily and she giggled a bit.

Then a fire spread through my heart, a wild fire that could not be tamed.

Mother of Pearl…

Was I jealous!


	17. Do Pure Hearts HAVE To Wait?

**Told ya! BTW where we left off! **

**Ok, reviewers! You rock but the people who give me tons of faves and alerts, though you rock too, i would appreciate a review.**

**Not that i would stop this fic. But don't test me.**

**And no update tomorrow... probably so this is MAYBE for tomorrow**

Was I jealous!

I was woozy just thinking about it.

I looked at Clare and saw that it was worse for her.

Eli would be _sleeping _in the same room as this chick.

She looked at me and I saw the jealousy.

I looked at her and she saw the jealousy.

Adam looked at us and saw jealousy.

And worse… our jealousy combined will blow your minds.

He raised his eyebrows and Clare looked at him like 'well can you blame me?'

He looked at me and I looked at him like, 'Come on…'

He looked at Vanessa, Connor, Wesley, and Dave laughing at Patrick.

I crossed my eyes at Clare and she giggled.

**Dave's POV**

Whereas Alli is confusing, Vanessa was sweet and simple.

"Do you guys even come for me?" Eli joked.

Vanessa, lit up when she saw us, though she was extremely tired.

"Dave, Connor" she said on our second visit as we watched Phineas and Ferb. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to own a star?"

Connor looked up. Space was his thing. "My mom said she'd get me one if my grades are good,"

"Which means, Mr. Einstein is getting a star." I say

Her eyes lit up as she laughs. "It would be nice…" she mutters.

"Well do you think you'd ever get one?" Connor asks.

"Uh… maybe… and I'd put it right where I could see it every night and I'd wish on it,"

"For what…" I asked.

"To get better faster…" she mumbled… talking about all her severe cuts and infections.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep, tired.

I turned to Alli who was talking with Adam. Connor felt the urge to stay where he was.

"Hey Alli," I said.

She looked at Vanessa and smiled brightly. "Dave," she said.

**Eli's POV**

I sat on my bed cross-legged with Clare. I held my stomach, the reason I stay in this hospital.

"Are you okay?" she murmured. "I mean, more not okay now then before?"

I looked at her and laughed. "What?"

She grabbed a pack of cards. "Name your game, as long as it's Go Fish."

"Wow, what a selection," I say and deal the cards.

She giggles.

I look over at Vanessa who is sleeping and occasionally I see Connor glance up at her.

She was in good hands.

Clare sees me looking at Vanessa.

"Hello, this is the mother-ship to Eli… come in!" she waved her hand in front of my face. Though she is joking I see a flicker of something across her face.

Oh my god, call everyone… Clare Edwards is jealous.

"Clare…" I say and she turns back to me.

"Yes?"

"Are you jealous?" I whispered, amused.

She opens her mouth, and then closes it repeatedly. "Maybe…" she draws out the word.

I pull her arm, so she'll be closer to me.

"Maybe?"

**Clare's POV**

I was trapped in pools of green. He knows I cannot lie.

"Okay… I am… a lot…" then I hit him. "Of course I am."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not Drew,"

He kisses me and then travels down towards my neck.

This boy… ahhh where's my Bible?

"Eli… purity… abstinence!" I say and he stops, smirking at me.

I flash him the ring. "Read it,"

"I know what it says…" he says low and hot. Let's face it, he's hot doing anything.

I feel very scared at this point. It's like Declan and Wesley all over again, vampires... dear God.

"Go fish," he says and raises his eyebrows.


	18. Deviousness

**I GOT MY LAPTOP!  
THIS IS FROM MY LAPTOP!  
YAY!**

**Alli's POV**

At lunch the next day, Clare and Adam sat with Connor, Dave, and I. I know Clare was missing her boyfriend and hoping he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't with Vanessa.

No need to worry because three seconds later, Dave got a text from her.

Joy…

"What does it say?" Connor asked.

"She wants to talk to you when we visit her today." Dave said.

I perked up, maybe…

"Why?" Connor asked suspiciously.

Then again…

"Here, you text her." Dave said.

Connor swallowed.

Was my idea crazy enough to work or just crazy?

Then she texted back and Connor positively lit up and beamed.

Or was my mind fooling me?

I looked at Clare and she looked at me.

She didn't get it until I pointed to Connor. We could hear his heart jumping.

I raised me eyebrows and she nodded, smiling.

Our plan could take awhile.

I looked at Dave who smiled at me and I smiled back.

'_Whatever the hell it takes,_' I thought.

**Clare's POV**

I walked into his room and knocked.

"Hey, I have a plan!" I said. "Is Vanessa here?"

"No she had to get stitches. I get to do that next week." He shuddered and motioned to his arm.

"Poor baby…Will she back soon?"  
He nodded.

"Where is everybody else?"

"Alli and Dave went downstairs to the gift shop to get you something. Adam and Connor went to get something to eat."

"Ok… now… I'm alone… with you." He smiled at me.

My pulse quickened.

"Yes… you are." I whisper.

I lean down to kiss him which turned into making out, which scared me half to death.

"People alert," Vanessa mutters as Dave, Adam, Alli and Connor enter along with her.

Alli raises her eyebrows which I pretend to not notice.

"That was disgusting," Connor muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"What Connor… you don't believe in love?" Vanessa teased him.

Connor looked down at the floor. "Uh… I don't know…"

She smiled. "Because I do…"

"T-that's nice," he stuttered.

I looked at Alli who was smiling in pure satisfaction.

"It's probably all we have left." She muttered and Connor looked up at her.

"Yeah…" he nodded nervously.

She giggled. "I need to talk to you about…" she lowered her voice. "…_something,_"

Alli and I looked at each other again. "Score!" she whispered.

I rolled my eyes but was happy.

This is gonna be good!

**Filler ok?**

**Filler... **

**FROM MY LAPTOP!**


	19. Conessa and Mothers

**I am so sorry but i could not resist.**

**So i have stuff lined upfor tomorrow.**

**I could post it now if you want but... i could just leave it. But there's a cliffy in this one so you just gots to read.**

**Remember the woman that looked a lot like Eli chapters ago.**

**Well...**

***insert slighty creeepy music here***

**She's back**

**Lord I'm such a dork... just R&R**

**Dave's POV**

Alli is acting weirder than normal today.

She's sitting in the back with Clare as Eli and Adam play cards.

They have a notebook and are looking at Connor and Vanessa talking about NASA or space or whatever.

Since I am two feet away I decide to listen in, subtly.

"So…if I wanted to become an astronaut in space would you do it with me?"she was in the middle of asking, I could've sworn flirtaously. Her wording made Connor blush.

They had books on space spread out in front of them and stuff.

"Uh…"Connor stutters. "M-maybe,"

"You want to know why I want to do this crazy thing Connor?"

"Sure,"

"Because I want to get out of my sheltered perfect little world. I always go looking for trouble to get out of it and look at how great that turned out. And I am not ending up here again… it's worse. I want to go places on Earth and off Earth. I just… want to be free of… everything."

She patted his cheek. "I think you're the one to help me do it, Connor."

He looked into her eyes. "Back to quasars and such,"

She looked half disappointed, half intrigued.

By Connor…

Weird…

Alli walks up to me and drags me into the hallway.

"What did they say?" she asked me with excitement.

"Alliah, that's private." I say, mock-shocked and offeneded.

She punched my shoulder.

"Seriously Dave!" she said.

"How do you know I could hear them,"

"Oh please… you're like me you wanted to know."

"Alli…"

"Dave…"

She looked at me with pleading brown eyes. "Please…" she whined.

I turned my head and she groaned. "Do you want us to grill Connor?"

That would be a cruel and unusual punishment

"Okay I see your side,"

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you do…" she whispered.

I did a recap of the whole conversation.

She squealed and pulled hugged me tightly. "Thank you Dave,"

Then she rushed back to Clare.

Adam looked at me and Alli as we entered the room again.

And again I was pushed back out.

"Seriously,what's going on between you and Alli," Adam whispered.

I looked over his head at Alli. "I kinda, maybe like her."

"Really than why don't you _do something_!" Adam hit me.

"Well… I would if she wasn't so…"

"So…"

"Out of my league," I muttered. I prayed he'd buy it.

"Oh come on, that's a lie! She likes you and you know it, what's the real reason?"

I looked at Alli laughing. "Adam, I couldn't tell you if I knew why."

"Well, Romeo… you get your butt on her high horse or she will find someone else."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you know?"

"My friend Fiona and I saw this guy checking Alli out."

"What guy?"

"Kyle Hurst, he's a tenth grader in my homeroom. Fiona says he's totally adorable and whatever girl stuff."

I looked at him. "Seriously?" I asked and he hit me again.

"Let me make this crystal clear… he's my cousin… and by the way he talks about her… you better take this seriously." He stalked back in the room.

What wisedom for a kid that acted so young.

**Alli's POV**

I was in French class when Mrs. Prideaux assigned me to Kyle Hurst for our project of Paris, French.

The kid wasn't bad-looking or whatever, he was kinda cute.

He just wasn't Dave.

Kyle looked down at his shoes as he swallowed. "Hi," he said.

I cocked my head. Hmm…

I never had this effect on anyone.

Ever…

Not even Dave.

I smiled at him. "Hi…"

Maybe I should have a side plan of my own.

**Clare's POV**

"Connor," I squealed and pinned him to the locker.

"Clare…" he squeaked. "Hi,"

"You stayed later than everybody… what did you do?"

"Talk about black holes, space, stars… stuff like that." He said and tried to escape my death grip.

"Liar," I hissed.

He looked at me. "Ok… so maybe… we… got off topic," he put air quotes around off topic.

I smiled and released him subconciously. "Off topic how?"

"Talking about stuff that we weren't supposed to be talking about," he muttered and slipped away. Crap…

I'll get him to admit it.

_Later in the day_

"Eli there is some good in this…" a woman's voice said as I was outside his room.

I stopped and listened, it was the woman that looked like Eli.

"Mom… there is no good in this," he grumbled hotly.

Mom?


	20. You're Not Leaving Me

**Ahhh... what the hey?**

**Here you go!**

**But...what i give you... you give back to me.**

**Simplified-REViEW**

**They make me happy!**

**Left off-**

Mom?

"Well I found you… and look Elijah I left your father okay? And I have this little house near Toronto."

"And…"

"After this is over, you're coming with me."

"Mom!" Eli said. "I can't just.. go!"

"Look, you ran away when you were 10 and I never saw you again. You just went then! Your father… I admit it… was a druken biased soul-sucking monster but I miss my little boy."

"I'm 16, I'm not your little boy anymore."

She started to cry silently. "I know… God, I thought you were… ending up in the hearse you've always wanted… you know, the bad way."

Eli didn't want to laugh but did. "Mother… I love you… you know that right?"

"Yes… I do… and I love you. Which is why I need you. I need my baby, no matter how grown up you are… with me. I _need_ you Elijah."

"You may need Elijah… but I am _Eli_ and he needs to think about this… because I have Uncle Tom who lets me live above him and I've been doing okay."

His mom snapped her fingers. "Tom…the one relative we didn't check."

"Mom..." he muttered and groaned. "Go now, my friends _and girlfriend_ will be here soon."

His mom smiled, confused. "How... when… wait what?"

He laughed lightly."Bye Mom."

I dashed to the other side of the hall.

Then after she leaves…pretty woman actually… I enter the room.

"Clare!" he says and then he notices I've started crying.

"Clare…what the… oh my god."

I nodded, then cleared my throat. I let tears fall as I talk.

"You're leaving me… that's all everyone does. Leave me… okay? Darcy, my parents are on the verge of leaving each other, KC, Jenna, hell even Alli left me for awhile!"

I take a break to cry. Then I draw in a shaky breath.

He swallows. "Clare…"

"I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let you leave me." I cut him off in the strongest voice I've probably ever used, fire prominent in my eyes. My heart flared up… I've never been more passionate about something in my life.

He smiled. "I'm not leaving you for anything but I do love my mom Clare…"

I see his dilemma. I nod.

"I'm going to think of a way for you to stay here…"

"In the hospital?" he said.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Toronto, dummy. You know Adam… he's going to be torn apart."

"Torn apart about what?" Adam's voice said in the doorway.

Of course it was Adam. Who else did you think?

**I am a bad bad person... ;)))**

**Later...**


	21. Adam and Eloise

**It's about 12 AM where I am.**

**I'm doing this for my sister... who is keeping me awake because she co wrote (plz, she described... _her _and i did everything else) this was the hardest chapter i've ever done in my life.**

**Now see why.**

**ReViEw!**

**Left off-**

"Torn apart about what?" Adam's voice said in the doorway.

"Hey Adam, have you lost weight?"Eli asked.

Adam cocked his head. "No but hey, I swear I just saw this woman who looked freaky like you."

I looked at Eli and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"That was my mom…" he started.

"Oh my gosh… really?" Adam said as he sat in the chair in front of the room.

"And she wants me to move with her."

Adam choked up. "What… where?"

"Outside of Toronto…" Eli mumbled.

Adam whined. "Of course…" he said.

"Adam…" I said.

"My first best friend is leaving me…" he said in a voice that literally broke my heart, no seriously… a loud crack could be heard in this room.

"I'll never see him again and he'll get a new friend like me and when I do see him it'll be all awkward and then we'll be old friends who never see each other like me and Catherine, or Jenna and Clare, and oh tartar sauce!"

"Adam, no one on Planet Earth and beyond can replace you!" he assures him quickly.

Where else can you find a hyper imaginative transgender Canadian sophomore besides Degrassi?

"Fish paste!" Adam rolled his eyes.

"This is our secret Adam, we tell no one, because that'll be like acting if it's true and we can't fight it…" I whispered and Adam nodded, unshed tears swallowed but some clung to his long lashes.

**Eli's POV**

Adam and Connor and Vanessa left even though he isn't a relative. Clare stepped out.

There was a knock on the door.

"Eli…" the voice said.

Oh my god… Eloise. She opened the door.

"Miss me?" she asked sarcastically.

"I stopped 2 seconds ago," I muttered.

"Oh really…" she laughed dryly. "Then you wouldn't have left me when I was _6 years old._"

The twelve year old was dressed in all black. She had this black hoodie and shirt that looked like she had suspenders. Her jean shorts were black. Her boots reached her knee and she had long black stockings.

Her eyes were greener than mine but more catlike. Her hair had traces of red in there, like her eyes. Her skin was pale and I looked at her and saw her… truly saw her.

Pain… hurt…fury…resentment… sarcasm…

I saw me.

She sat on the chair next to me.

"We need to talk," she said. "Questions…"

"Fire away…"

"Why?"

"Dad hated me alright. And I hated him and that was that… I couldn't take it."

"When did you leave?"

"In the middle of the night, it was 2:14 AM, the moon was quarter full, I packed everything that ever mattered to me and left."

"I guess I didn't matter that much huh Eli?" she said pain and resentment seeping through every syllable.

I opened my mouth. "You were 6 years old. I wasn't dragging you down with me."

"I. _Was._ Your. Sister. I'd go to hell with you and you knew it." She emphasized the _was_ part of that first sentence.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to even leave the driveway?" I snapped at her and she looked at me.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to find you gone," she said through clenched teeth. "And leaving me there without a damned goodbye, you left a family Eli not school early. You left me." I was silent. "I worried about your life everyday for the rest of my life. I thought you were on vacation but around 9 years old I managed to give up on you."

"That man was a drunk. He hated me and loved you. So why are you complaining!"

"A little too much!" she whispered and I got it. "That damned bottle was his favorite Eli; he loved me a bit too much to be his favorite."

"Elle…" I said.

She looked at me, years of unshed tears in her eyes. "Whatever, alright, you just drop it. Don't start caring now."

She reminded me of Adam. It hurt them both to cry.

"Eloise Amelia Goldsworthy… I sent you a letter every birthday. I knew he wouldn't give it to you but still. Hell, I still have the chain you bought me around my neck."

I showed it to her.

She looked at me. "Did you get your hearse?" she muttered.

"Yes, I named it Morty, after Grandpa, likeyou wanted me to remember?"

She smirked. "I remember."

"Mom doesn't know you're here does she?" I say and she smiles at me, a rare treat.

"I took the bus…" she admitted.

"How'd you get past the nurses?"

"I walked like I knew where I was going, plus I hitched a ride on some old lady's gurney."

She raised her eyebrows and I looked at her.

"I love you Elle."

Silence. A pent up tear raced down her cheek as she closed her eyes and bounced her leg.

"Love you Elijah." She whispers after awhile of her silent crying. "But if you admit to anyone I was crying I swear to God…"

"Yeah yeah… come here," and she looked at me. "Like your Christmas eyes won't give you away."

"Christmas eyes... really, all the way back then..."

Christmas eyes mean our green eyes with red from crying. She came up with it when she was 3.

Then she let more tears fall and she crumples into me, it hurt my stomach a lot but I didn't care.

I kissed her head.

Then Clare entered.

"My sister," I say as Elle uncrumples herself.

"Hey…" she says, surprisingly nice.

"Hello…" Clare says and smiles.

She looks at me. "How many family members will you hide from me?"


	22. Are Visiting Hours Over

**Ok good news- it's updated**

**Bad news- I am not sure if I'll be able to update for 3 days**

**Yay! No...**

**You'll probably kill me after you read this though.**

**Dave's POV**

My heart burst out of my chest when I saw Alli and Kyle together at the Dot.

I waited until their flirt fest was over when I sat down next to her.

"Uh…hi…" I said.

She drank her smoothie. "Dave…"

I sat down. "I like you,"

She choked on her smoothie.

"What?" she had squeaked, clearly not expecting this, and to be honest neither was I.

"I like you Alliah Bhandari."

She stood up, grabbed my shirt, and kissed me.

"I like you Dave…" she said. "Kiss me… now."

I laughed and kissed her.

**Clare's POV**

This boy had crazy family.

But it didn't matter.

Because I saw now… he needed to go. He had a sister that needed him, a mom that needed him.

I was just his girlfriend.

But that didn't make it hurt any less.

Eloise went to the bathroom to fix her make-up I looked at the floor and started crying.

"You… need to go." I whispered, my heart breaking with every breath I took.

"Clare…"he said.

"No… Eli, she…needs you…your mom needs you and I may need you as much as them but… but…"

I couldn't finish and left.

Eloise ran up after me.

"Stop," she said.

I stopped. "What?" I said.

"Don't." she whispered. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to my brother in his 16 years of living."

"But…"

"True… I may never admit it but I need him. My mom needs him… but damn it if I let him return to that death obsessed sad sack he was than I would fail as a sister."

I sat on the bench. "What am I supposed to do?"

She looked at me. "Fight for him. When someone makes a lot of progress, it's common for them to then take a step back. This is your step back, now walk forward."

I pulled my hair. "I don't know what to do or how to fix it."

"My mom loves to near water… know that. There's this cottage my dad had when he was happy that she used to love to be in, near the water. In Toronto."

I looked at her. "You're saying… if she found a place like that, she'd move here?"

"She'd move here in a heartbeat,"

I looked confused. "How will she find this place?

Eloise smirked. "Her oh-so scheming and devious daughter," and raised her eyebrows.

"You remind me so much of your brother," I told her and she shrugged.

"Goldsworthy curse," she said. "With our names come great responsibilities."

**Eli's POV**

I knew Clare and my sister were up to something the moment they walked back.

_Together._

"I'm scared." I muttered and she kissed me.

"I just had a meltdown under the stress of things, forgive me?" she pleaded and I sighed.

"As long as you and my sister don't kill me,"

"No need to worry big brother." Eloise said.

"Well, Eloise and I need to go and talk about girl stuff, in the uh… lobby." Clare said.

I didn't believe them.

"What type of girl stuff?"

She smirked at me. "If you must know—"

Then I had a slideshow of all the possibilities.

"No…no… no… I don't need to know!" I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"Good boy," she said and kissed my cheek.

"Good bye," Clare giggled.

Then they walked out.

"Eli…" a frantic voice said. "Eli, your sister's gone." My mother said, tears in her eyes.

I sighed.

Were visiting hours over yet?

"No she's in the lobby with my girlfriend,"

"How'd she get here?"

"The bus,"

She groans. "I need to tell her something, well the both of you now."

"What is it mom?"

She fiddles with her purse.

"I have a boyfriend for four years."

I raise my eyebrows. "Is he better than Dad?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Four years… Eloise must know…" I say.

She nods. "Yes…she does know about Aaron."

I shrug. "So… what's the secret?"

She moans.

"I'm pregnant."

Then the sun turned off and I black out.


	23. Make A Move

**I'm out of ideas people, and i have so much going on.**

**That's sad... ok, two more chapters and an epilouge later, and this story's good to go!**

**So... blah blah blah review blah blah blah review**

**And then... we'll be done! I'm going to miss you all.**

I wake up with a bunch of worried people.

"Hi…" I say and the big breath that was held in the room was released.

Vanessa, Adam, and Connor were back.

My mom was sitting with Eloise and Clare, talking. That's really scary.

Alli was sitting on Dave for they were short a chair.

"Eli…" my mother said. "You fainted."

I nodded. "I was kind of shocked,"

"Why?" Eloise asked.

I looked at my mother.

"I'm not telling her…" I say and fiddle with the comics Adam got me.

"Elle… I'm pre-pre-pregnant." She stuttered and I looked at my sister.

"Joy…" she said and shrugged. "Aaron will be such the perfect dad." She said with sarcasm oozing from every word.

"Why what's wrong with him?" I say.

She looked at me. "He's weak! The man has no backbone always scared."

"Elle, he's normal…"

"Normal isn't in this family's vocabulary. I admit he should've been worried when I played with the cobra at the zoo and when I let Emmett out of his cage, but when I climbed that tree, he should've chilled."

"He didn't say anything!"

She rolled her eyes. "He didn't need to; I saw it in his eyes!"

She was lying.

She did like him.

Because maybe their relationship was like it was with Clare.

He put up with all this… Goldsworthy crap

I looked at her and she stopped.

"So, you're Elijah's girlfriend?" she said to Clare and I nearly died. Again...

"Bye Mom…" I hissed.

"Eli…" Clare said and looked at me, amusement in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a _yes_." My mother says and Clare laughed.

**Alli's POV**

Although I didn't need to continue Project Conessa Are Awesome to Get Dave Back.

I wanted to.

Adam says that Connor and Vanessa held hands during their walk and I was like jumping out of my seat.

I will get them together.

Vanessa and Connor are whispering to each other in the corner and I do my best to tastefully listen in.

"Connor, why do you visit me more than Eli?"

"I don't know,"

"Well… do you think there's a real reason?"

"Maybe,"

"I want to figure it out…" she whispers, biting her lip and Connor _doesn't stutter._

"I might just let you," he says and she smiles bright enough to replace the sun.

After school the next day we decide to ambush Connor, Clare and I.

"Let me go," he says and we push him against the lockers.

"Do you like Vanessa?" Clare hissed.

"Yeah, why, do you?" he says and Clare rolls her eyes.

"Don't try to get me _off-topic._" She says.

I poke Connor's chest. "For the past month, you two have been making eyes at each other and I'm sick of it. Make a move Connor!"

"Or we'll make it for you!" Clare said.

He squeaked. "Okay…

**Three more chapters people.**

**Sorry... i'm out of ideas unless i make Clare pregnant which would be stupid! **

**Or is it... nah, still stupid.**


	24. What Do You Expect?

**Here.**

**Alli's POV**

"Eli's back at school next week." I said to Clare as she walked up to me, all giddy.

"I know. God, I love him." she said.

Someone tapped her shoulder. Oh hell no.

"Clare, I need to talk to you." KC said.

Clare was at a loss of words. I glared at him. He felt my glare and did a double take.

"Not what you think!" he said, holding up his hands.

"Then I think she should stay... just in case..." she murmured. I nodded.

"Ok... uh, I think I love Bianca and I don't know how to tell her because she's not actually the flowers and chocolate type."

"Awkward," I said under my breath. Clare smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll help you... if you admit you're ashamed of yourself for coming to me of all people."

He sighed and held his head down. "I... am... ashamed." he choked out and Clare smiled.

"Now.. tell me about Bianca," she said as they walked away.

I blew my bangs out of my hair.

"This'll be fun," I mutter as Dave walks up to walk me to class.

**Connor's POV**

**_(A little look into Connessa)_**

"Connor!" Vanessa said, excited to see me.

"Vanessa!" I mimicked and she playfully slapped my shoulder.

Alli's words replayed in my head. "MAKE A MOVE," she had shouted to me outside in the parking lot.

But it was hard. For any girl. But this was someone who got me.

"Ugh... bullies," she said and pointed to the dead flowers near her bed.

"They sent you those?" I said. Wow, what a genius.

"Yeah... they're really big... meanies." she whispered since Adam was in the room and always reminded her that the word she likes to describe them with means a girl dog and she loves dogs.

"They beat me up but they still can't get enough." she mumbled.

"Well, there is some good in this." I said. She cocked her adorable head.

"Like what, these badboys?" sshe motioned to her dead plants.

"No... the fact that I met you," I say and she giggles.

Alli and Clare look over to me, pratically screaming 'MAKE A MOVE'

I just couldn't. But I'm Connor, what do you expect.

**I am ashamed of this chapter.**

**Boo. :'((((**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok ok. Writer's Block. I have officially continued this story somewhere else.**

**Violent Pleasure takes place after this. Sorry but I am out of ideas... So Violent Pleasure is the sequel. **

**And an Alphabet fic but if you have any requests I'll do them... because the guilt is weighing me down heavily. **

**I. HAVE. SCHOOL. IN. 2. WEEKS. SO. I'M. BUSIER. THAN. EVER.**


	26. Cleopatra and Marc Antony

"Eli, you're supposed to be the one helping me study for my English test!" I whined as he pulled me closer across his couch using my legs.

He kissed them and I shivered fiercely. "I just couldn't help myself."

He eyed me and I knew what he wanted.

"I gave in for the last time awhile ago." I mumbled and his hands slid up and down my legs.

"You've been fighting me off for what seems like years Clare," he said and smirked.

"I know, now help me study for Julius Ceaser. You already graduated!" he sighed.

"You know something... I remember, something about Marc Anthony and Cleopatra being friends with Ceaser."

I gave him a look but he continued.

"They had a wild," kissed up my leg. "passionate," another "love for each other."

"Elijah Munro Goldsworthy, no!"

"Clare AnnMarie Edwards," he breathed and looked at me with that deep primal desire in his eyes. "God yes,"

He started to kiss my neck and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it.

He started to usher off his jacket while hungrily blowing my mind with a kiss. He peeled off mine which left me in a dress.

"Eli..." I said but he silenced me by picking me up, tossing me kind of over his shoulder and into his room.

"I think you mean Marc Anthony, Cleopatra." he whispered as he laid me on his bed.

* * *

I stared at the stick in disbelief.

The one time. The one time we weren't careful because of Cleopatra and Marc Anthony, I get...pregnant?

I looked at Adam. Adam wiped a tear from his cheek. He had been present through it all and he did the best thing, the only thing I needed.

He hugged me.

I started to cry in his shirt, not sobbing just... shock.

I'm an 18 year old with a baby.

Legally, I was an adult. So, it wasn't technically a teenage pregnancy. That made me feel better.

And would Eli leave me? I felt my chest tighten and Adam read my mind.

"We have to tell him... he won't leave you. He's not KC," Adam said.

"I can't believe this."I whispered.

"Yeah, one time got you pregnant."

I blushed and looked down. He smirked. "Or... maybe... it wasn't just one time in one night!" he whispered and I bit my lip.

"Ok...maybe you're right." I blushed harder.

"How many," he asked. smirking.

"N-not with the baby listening!" I whispered. He put his hands on my stomach, as if covering its ears.

"Talk,"

"11." I whispered and Adam's jaw dropped.

"It wasn't me, it was Cleopatra." he pretended to puke and I hit him. He can make me laugh at the most serious time. That was my Adam.

"You aren't going to... you know, poison yourself right?"

"Then I'd be killing two," I whispered and he smiled.

"You want to talk?"

"Yeah... but not about this I'll talk about it with Eli plenty." I muttered. He poked my stomach and I laughed.

"Tell me, how's _your _love life?"

"Fiona and I are fine thank you. She says that she loves studying here, She's going to be the best designer ever. She wanted me to be her model."

"Well, your figure is perfect." I gushed sarcastically.

He laughed. Then he realized we were sitting in his tub, a pregnancy test between us, and I was pregnant.

"I can't believe this." I said, crying again and he pulled me in for another hug.

"What if you have twins?" he whispers, trying to make me feel better. "Or sextuplets?"

"Eli and Clare plus 6 and an Adam. Oh that'll be a show!" I said and he laughed.

* * *

"Preganant?" I said.

"I'm pregnant, b-b-but I don't know who is the father." my mother said, crying.

I sniffled. Oh crap.

"Clare honey... wait, what is it?"

"It's just weird because... I'm pregnant!" I whisper, close my eyes and wait for the worst.

"Eighteen means you are an adult." my mom muttered.

"Are you drunk?" I hisssed. She laughed and shook her head.

"Clare... you make a lot of mistakes in life. Pregnancy is never one of God's mistakes."

She pulls me into a bone-crushing hug and we sob.

* * *

"You are prgnant?" Eli said, face shocked beyond belief. I started crying.

"Now you hate me and I'm sorry. If you want, abandon me but this baby will not be aborted. Abortion isn't the easy buttin you know! God doesn't make pregnancy a mistake." I ran down his steps, past his brother, past his two sisters, past everything when I turned back to see him panting down the steps.

I almost turned away when he held onto my arms. "Why are you apologizing? It's more my fault than yours. It's just... you drive me crazy."

"In a good way?" I teased him and he kissed my eyelids.

"In the best way possible."

"I'm not going to look pretty so don't get used to it." I muttered.

"You are going to look beautiful," he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Likewise," he kissed my nose.

How perfect is he!

* * *

**Heyyy! Long time no see!**

_**Love breathes  
Life into the heart  
Bringing Grace to the soul**_

**_-Me!_**


	27. Just Shut Your Trap and Hug Me

**You know something... I didn't mean to post that on Realer than Real but you know what... I think I'll stick with it.**

**Yes! I found my ending!**

* * *

"Ow..." I said as Alli poked my 3 month pregnant belly.

"Sorry, its just that I thought out of the three of us. I thought I'd be the one who gets pregnant." she chuckled and I hit her with a pllow.

"Please, Jenna got pregnant at 15 and she was in denial for months. I took a pregnancy test right away."

We were in my living room watchingthis show, "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant"

"Eww!" I said as they cut off the ladies pants to produce a baby girl.

"She had a baby in her pants!" Alli laughed and I fell over on my bed, laughing also. "Clare, don't you ever-"

"I won't! I won't."

"Clare, Adam's here" my mom said.

"Thanks Ms. Edwards- I mean Richards."

"Richards?" Alli whispered.

"My mom's maiden name. She's had it for 5 month now." I whispered back.

"Clare, Code Blonde!" Adam said, racing up the steps.

I started coughing on my water. "Jenna?" I shrieked.

"She's coming up the walk towards your house."

"With anyone?"

"Her daughter Kayla."

"Crap!" I said and Alli bit her lip.

"Alliah Melinda Bhandari-" I said, hitting her shoulder.

"It was for a good cause," she moaned.

"No, its for an awful cause! I have midterms next week, I'm having a baby, and my archnemisis is coming to my house with the daughter she had with my ex-boyfriend! And I really don't need the stress this is causing me right now" I covered my face with the pillow and screamed.

"Are you sure we couldn't sign you up for 16 and Pregnant because that would be good drama!"Adam said and I threw the pillow at him.

Adam pressed it to his ear and retended to hear my muffled scream. Alli laughed and I hugged him.

"What would I do without you?" I said.

"Fade into a depressed air of distress," he murmured. I hugged him tighter.

"Clare... I'll die if you hold me this tight." he squeaks and I release him.

'I'm sorry, I'm emotional!" I whimpered as tears pricked my eyes.

He wiped them away and waved someone in.

"Fiona, bring her in." he whispered.

"Fiona?" I asked.

Adam shrugged. "She was my ride."

Fiona kissed his cheek and dragged Jenna in. "Alli told me to do this," she defended.

Kayla was almost three. Jenna held her hand.

"Hi," Kayla said and continued with her icecream.

I whimpered and Alli held my hand.

"Hey," Jenna said.

Adam and Fiona went downstairs.

"Don't have too much fun!" I warned and Adam mock-glared at me.

"Funny Clare."

I giggled and turned to Jenna.

"Hi," I said.

"Clare..." the first time she said my name without the bear.

I pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and she sobbed on my shirt too.

"I'm sorry if I could take it back I would."

"Just shut up and hug me!" I whispered and she laughed.

* * *

"Ok, Clare, we have a problem." Eli said, as he turned the page of my history book for me.

"What?" I siad as I sat cross-legged in his room, reading my textbook. I had to study really hard now.

"While your mom is in Vegas for some church thing, you're all alone," he said, turning the page for me again.

"Yeah, so? My dad is just... 4 hours away. I muttered."

"I don't want you all alone." he said.

His sister knocked and entered. "Mom said it was ok. But... can I come? I told her I wanted to because the twins are at the age where they're consuming all their time and I'm just really bored here and I'm already at Degrassi this year and-"

"Elle, rewind and pause." She translated the Eli speak to English.

"Fine, I'll wait." she whispered.

"What is she talking about? You're leaving?" I said.

"Maybe not..."

He kissed me until almost all my air ran out. Then he decided he wanted to kiss my neck.

"E-li," I said. "Please, tell me what you want so I... can get back to studying."

"Can I stay at your house? My sister can help with girl problems! And I can find a way to help you..."

I bit my lip. I was already pregnant. Elle wanted to be there... huh...

But should I-?

"Ok, only if you want" I said

"Yes!" Eloise shrieked, entering. "He wants! I want. Yes!"

I laughed and Eloise kissed my cheek.

"This is going to be awesome!" she said.

I nodded, for the first thinking that it just might be.

_**Love breathes  
Life into the heart  
Bringing Grace to the body**_

**_-Me!_**


	28. Chapter 28

"And then what Mommy?" my little girl, Clarissa, said. "Did Elliott and you have to sleep in the same bed like Daddy said?"

I looked over at Elliott, he smirked, looking so much like his father. "For one day. I was scared stiff about having him sleep with me. That Daddy or even me would roll over onto him."

"Where's Dad?" Elliott said, and I shrugged.

"Last I checked he was in the garage." I said.

Clarissa sat up. "So, Elliot, he wasn't planned."

I looked over at the thirteen year old and he rolled his eyes. I looked back to Clarissa. "Nope. And neither were you. I think 80% of all babies are not planned."

"Why do ask Mom to tell you these long stories about her past?" Elliott said, closing his book and looking at Clarissa.

"Well, she doesn't mind. It's so... dramatic." Clarissa's hybird of blue and green eyes twinkled with laughter. "It should be a TV show."

I smiled at that. I gave the 6 year old her teddy bear that Uncle(all Uncle) Adam and Aunt Fiona bought her and she smiled up at me.

"Mommy, will you tell me the rest tomorrow?" Clarissa asked, her dark hair spread out and her head under her pillow because she prefers the middle of her bed.

"No..." a new voice said. "I think I will."

There stood Eli, smirking while wiping his wet hands on a towel.

"Where were you?" I asked and he twists the ring on his finger. Oh yes, that ring.

"Elliott, Natalie can spend the rest of the night not texting you." he shut off Elliott's phone and out of instinct I gave Elliott a look.

I had a worried sense I was losing my baby boy. It's not like the girl's he likes are all tramps and floozies. They're just... not good enough.

But I am no Mrs. Torres.

"Natalie?" I asked and Elliott looked at Eli.

"Way to throw me under the bus." he griped and Eli smirked.

"I don't seem to think of your mother as a bus." he out-sarcasticked his son.

"Touche." Elliott knows where to stop and plus, I was giving him that look, daring him to continue on that.

Though I still smiled at their banter and I bit my lip. I knew Eli was going to be a great dad. We were both scared and clueless. I had Darcy though. Apparently my mom's baby is my dad's and I was not sticking around for that mess. Darcy came back after weeks of family torture. She brought back a husband, who was some sort of royalty in Kenya. AKA he was rich.

Plus he wanted to travel with Darcy around the world and Darcy did too, before settling with a family to travel with around the world. So he bought them a place in Ottawa.

Me and him, who legally changed his name to Andrew, had this bondage because his sister was pregnant when he left. He held Elliott before my parents did. He said thought of me as a little sister and though I begged him not to, he still insisted in buying me an apartment.

_"Andrew, not now." I said, as I flipped through my math book while Elliott was screaming for the milk warming up in the microwave._

_"Clare, you can't stay with your mother. And Elliott seems to agree." his accent and the calm way he spoke only conveyed the urgency he had even more. I sighed._

_"Andrew, I am not going to make it look like that Darcy got a new husband that she married on the back of an elephant with so that he can support our family."_

_"Hey. Leave him out of this." _

_I got the hot bottle out of the microwave and the sight of it calmed him down, but he hiccuped and I feared Elliott would muster up his baby strength and heave something at me. _

Eli looked at me, eyes lit up. "Come on. I have something to show you."

"That's our cue to fall asleep." Elliott said and I gave him a look.

"Goodnight." I said and succeded in kissing his head, despite his protests.

"Goodnight Daddy," Clarissa said and wrapped her small arms around his neck. "See you tomorrow?"

My heart melted. She asked him this for about two years. And he always said 'of course' and she's smile a hge smile and sleep peacefully.

"Of course." Eli said, bumping her wrist.

I smiled and Elliott did to for a second, but swiftly turned himself around. I knew he was my son.

Eli shut their door and I sighed, aginst the wall. Eli faced me and kissed me... a bone-shatteringly slow kiss.

"What exactly did you want to show me?" I whispered and he smirked.

"Patience, young one, though I would enjoy what you imply... that is not the case."

He pulled me downstairs and I protested the whole way, not understanding it.

"Clare!" I heard a shriek-whisper.

Oh my god.

Jenna. Adam. Darcy. Alli. Andrew. Fiona. AND...

my mother?

_"Clare! Why are you leaving?" My mother said, Anastasia in her hands and tears in her eyes. Ana was silent and holding on to my mother's finger._

_"Andrew..." I said and my mother nodded, upset._

_"He offered you that place again. Do you want to take advantage of him?" my mother used the only card she had against me._

_I sighed. "Mom! I promised to pay the rent, I promised to pay him back. I can't live here."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because! Elliot is cramped, he spends every other day at his dad's where he is always silent and here he's screaming because it's so cramped."_

_"Andit isn't because of your father?"_

_She hit the nail right on the nose. I sniffled and looked at my mom._

_"Yes." I croaked. "Yes. Yes, it is. Ok?"_

_"Clare-"_

_"It hurts that he can leave me and come back because of her. I don't hate Ana. I love her. I just need space. And so does Elliott. I knew this would never be easy."_

_My mom looked at me and set Ana down in the crib next to Elliott._

_Elliott rolled over to look at her and Ana stared at his hand, mesmorized._

_She hugged me and whispered. "It'll never be easy. But please. Please don't forget us."_

In the present, there was Ana now, asleep in Adam and Fiona's arms on the (I have less than half to pay Andrew back so I feel wrong calling it mine) couch.

I looked at my mom and she enveloped me into a hug, the hug only a mother can give.

"Clare-bear? Did you forget us?" she said, and I realized she was crying and so was I.

"No!" I said and she hugged me again, with Darcy joining in.

"Yay for family!" she muttered and I laughed.

"You have the best husband ever." Darcy said. Andrew coughed. "Well, second best."

I wrapped my arms around Alli and Dave's shoulders and said that I know. Eli smirked and sat away from it all. I smiled at him.

Jenna had a 15 year-old with her. "Kayla. Say hi to Aunt Clare."

Kayla sighed and smiled at me. "Hi Aunt Clare."

Jenna looked at me. "Shut up and hug me," she said and I did.

I literally almost tackled Adam, hugging him from the side Ana was not on.

He laughed. "I love you too." he smiled and Fiona looked at him. He rolled his eyes. "In a friend way."

Fiona kissed his cheek and it lingered for a second before pulling away. Adam looked at her in shock. "You little-"

She giggled and I moved away as everyone settled onto the (nope, still can't say it) couch.

Adam and Fiona were bickering a wee bit while Andrew and Darcy carried Ana to the guest room. When they came back they were fighting with Alli and Jenna to watch a TV show (Extreme Makeover:Home Edition or Project Runway).

I looked for Eli and he snuck up from behind.

I kissed him a million times before I got words out in betweeen.

"You are the best husband on the face of the Earth."

Eli smirked and pulled me into the darker kitchen and I looked up into his eyes.

**No One's POV**

"You're amazing." she said and he expected it.

He knew she missed all of her family and friends, and Adam was for him actually. Who else would do the scheme-y stuff with him? Elliott was nice but can sell him out with just one glare from Clare.

"It's my job." he stated and she smiled that evil smile he only sees once in awhile.

"Do you get paid for it?" she said and reached up on her tippy toes to kiss him while tracing one finger down his chest and he stopped her before she went lower than he needed right npw with kids upstairs and people in the (he's not used to it either) living room.

"Not exactly." he said and Clare let her hands free, thankfully going upwards now.

"Do you want to?" she whispered in his ear and Eli swore he felt her bite it.

To say that Eli could care less right now, where they were and who they were with was an understatement.

"Please stop," he begged as she began to go downwards again.

"?" she said, stopping a little too close to being to the point of no return and Eli looked at her.

"You're evil." he said and she smiled before Eli picked her up and spun her on the counter.

"But two can play at that game."

"Well I would love to play..." she felt his fingertips grazing the legs of her jeans and she wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly pulling his hair.

"You have no idea what you're starting Blue Eyes."

"After all these years... I think... I do." she grabbed onto his hair tighter and Eli sighed shakily.

"You like control?" he said and Clare shrugged.

"No wonder you love it so much." she whispered in his ear again and her breath hit his neck and all hope for resistance wasn't lost... but was pretty damn close to being lost. Without a map. In a maze.

"You have no idea what I want to do to you." he just spoke the truth. She bit her lip and the grip on her leg became tighter.

"You can tell me." she whispered and he was clawing her jean-ed leg now. Clare smiled.

"CLARE!" Adam called and Clare smiled. "Later." she leaped off the table and Eli sighed, his heart pounded and he tried toget rid of the excited feeling in his chest.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Clare said after the last people left and Eli grabbed her from behind.

"Follow me, they will be back tomorrow." he said and Clare snickered.

"You. Follow. Me." she said and kissed him. She dragged him upstairs and pushed him down.

"You think we should do this?" Clare asked.

Eli looked at her. "You're asking me this... now!" Eli whispered hoarsely, "God damn it, Clare."

Clare looked at Eli.

"We have kids, sleeping across the hall, and what if I get pregnant again?"

Eli looked at Clare. "Close your eyes. And just do what you want. And... we'll make sure you won't get pregnant."

Clare sighed and closed her eyes.

"As you wish, master." she said and slid onto him.

"I thought Cleopatra was the queen."

Clare smiled.

"Touche... Marc Antony."

Eli just smirked and Clare peeled his blazer off. "I don't like this. Or anything you where. Just go shirtless all the time."

"Get off my back," he joked and Clare smiled.

"What do you mean get off your back?"

* * *

**Hayy!**

**You didn't... You couldn't possibly thought... I'd end it there?**

**Oh, ho, you guys slay me with your humor.**

**I was bored.**

**BTW- My birthday is tomorrow.**

**(GO VIRGOS! And people who arent there.)**

**ECLARISM PRIEST NUMBER 1!**

**Well, I bet its over so...**

**bye.**


End file.
